Time to Play Fangirl Style!
by Lamorthony and Rabeliya
Summary: Our friends from The All-House Slytherin, along with Cheerilee from MLP: The Perfect Family and Blonde Lockes from Ever After High play a new version of Seven Minutes in Heaven, made by Lamorthony, and some other games.
1. Introducing Video, Videos, Story, or

Lamorthony: ( _walks into The Room of Requirement_ ) Okay, we can start now!

( _Cheerilee,(from MLP: The Perfect Family) Draco, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Oliver, Lavender, Bill, Percy and Charlie all come in_ )

Hermione: What's happening here?

Lamorthony: Oh, we're playing a few games in here.

Cheerilee: That's so weird, right?

Lamorthony: Actually, Cheerilee, it's not weird because this is The Room of Requirement and you'll get what you require in here.

Cheerilee: Oh, okay.

Lamorthony: Anyway, Cheerilee. You can do your thing now.

Cheerilee: Um, okay!( _turns to everyone else_ )

Lavender: Who is she, Cheerilee?

Cheerilee: She's, like, this fangirl who can be really calm, but she'll be a wild fangirl if she wants to.

Lamorthony: They're not suppose to know about me yet. Lavender, how do you know Cheerilee?

Lavender: Um…. I guess a wizard did it?

Lamorthony: Actually, it was a witch. So, if there is anything that needs explaining, a witch or wizard did it. Cheerilee, you can start now.

Cheerilee: Okay, we're just going to let some random fangirls in.( _goes to door and opens it_ )

Adrianna:( _comes running out_ )OMG! So- I mean, Lamorthony, I'm so happy that you brought me here!( _runs to Harry_ )Hey, guess what! You're my favorite character!

Lamorthony: I don't even know why- anyway. Next!

Amber:( _comes running in and Looks at Adrianna_ )Get away from my Harry Potter you bitch!( _runs to Harry and Adrianna_ )

Harry: Wait, what?

Draco: ( _turns to Lamorthony_ ) Why did you just let out two of Potter's fangirls?

Lamorthony: ( _blushes_ ) Well I guess I can tell you-

Cheerilee: Wait, weren't we _not_ suppose to tell anyone anything?

Draco: ( _glares at Cheerilee_ )

Cheerilee: What?

Lamorthony: Don't you dare do anything else!

Cheerilee: You know you promised me not to fangirl out until all of the other fangirls come in.( _opens door again_ )

Pamela:( _standing with Neville on the other side of the door_ )Well,

do want to- oh, Lamorthony!( _sees everyone in the room_ )

Neville:( _to everyone in the room_ )Did anyone noticed that I was late? I met Pamela on my way here. What are you guys doing in the Room of Requirement?

Ginny:Lamorthony said that we're playing a game at one point.

Lamorthony:Well, I'm not to that yet. We're letting the fangirls in now.( _nods to where Harry, Adrianna, and Amanda are_ )Neville, I thought that you weren't coming. Then we'd have _someone_ coming in who isn't a fangirl.

Pamela:Wh-what do you mean?

Lamorthoy:There's a reason that I brought you here.

Pamela:Wh-why?

Lamorthony:You're a fangirl, duh! Being a shy one doesn't even hide that. Well, from me.

Percy:I didn't know that there were any Neville fangirls.  
Lamorthony:I just searched and found one. Anyway….Next!

Rosalinda:( _runs into the room_ )OMG! Wait, I mean, hi guys. My name is Rosalinda.

Lamorthony: Okay people. This time, you have to guess who she's-

Pansy: ( _pounds on the door_ ) Why are these girls just running in there?

Lamorthony: Pansy, you're not suppose to come in until we play our next game!

Bill: Can you tell us what games we're going to play?

Lamorthony: You're not suppose to know yet.

Pansy: When are you going to play?

Lamorthony: Whenever we're ready. Now, we don't need you eavesdropping on us.

Pansy: Why is everyone else in the room already and I have to wait until later?

Lamorthony: I'll call your name when it's time, okay?

Pansy: Fine. ( _walks beside the door_ )

Lamorthony: Back to what I was saying. Who do you guys think Rosalinda is a fangirl of?

( _two minutes of awkward silence_ )

Lamorthony: Is anyone going to guess?

( _all of the people who aren't fangirling,(Amanda, Adrianna, and Pamela) dealing with fangirls,(Harry) or listening to their fangirl blabber_ ( _Neville_ ) _shake their heads, except for Lamorthony and Rosalinda_ )

Rosalinda: It's Charlie, okay?!

Charlie: ( _with a confused look_ ) Me?

Rosalinda: Yes, you. ( _blushes_ )

Lamorthony: Come on, don't be blushing your head off!

Cheerilee: Wait. Weren't you doing that a second ago?

Lamorthony: Oh, yah…. Fangirl on, Rosalinda! Well, if you want to.

Rosalinda: ( _faces Charlie_ ) Can I kiss you?

Charlie: Wait, what?!

Rosalinda: ( _dreamily_ ) Can I kiss you?

Charlie: Um….

Lamorthony: Come on, just tell her. You're lucky that she asked, some people would just do it without a warning. Why is it so intense anyway? In some of those muggle romance books that I've read, the people make friends of the oppositegender and kiss them on the lips randomly. I didn't think it was weird, and I was eleven when I read it!

Rosalinda: ( _runs to hug Charlie_ ) It's okay.

Lamorthony: Okay….

Blondie: ( _picks on lock and opens the door_ )

Lamorthony: Blondie, aren't you suppose to be in Ever After?

Blondie: A fairy did it!

Lamorthony: Was it Farrah, Faybelle, or Tina?

Luna: Fairy?

Lamorthony: Well, in Ever After, we have human-like fairies.

Cheerilee: Wait, what's your name?

Blondie: Blondie.

Cheerilee: What's your real name?

Blondie: Blondie.

Cheerilee: Oh, okay.

Lamorthony: Let's go on.

Cheerilee: Okay.( _opens door_ )

Ramilya and Dianna: ( _walk in together_ )

Lamorthony: Okay. This time, I'm just going to tell you who's fangirls they are. Dianna's -

Rosalinda: Wait! Is it the same person?

Lamorthony: No.

Rosalinda: Are they he only fangirls of the two boys so far?

Lamorthony: Yes.

Rosalinda: So they must be Weasleys.

Draco: Hey! I'm not a Weasley!

Rosalinda: I guess I know something that you don't.

Draco: I'm sure that I'm not a Weasley!

Rosalinda: I know. It's a different thing that has nothing to do with you being a Weasley.

Lamorthony: Don't go too far, Rosalinda! You know the consequences!

Rosalinda: ( _no harshly_ ) Oh, you mean like the revenge that you got on Harry

Lamorthony: Exactly. You are just so good at guessing. Have you ever debated? I'm pretty good at it.

Harry: ( _ignoring Amber and Adrianna fangirling by faceing Lamorthony_ ) What?!

Lamorthony: Amber and Adrianna were suppose to keep you from talking to us!

Harry: The only thing that I said was "what?!".

Lamorthony: No. You also said "the only thing that I said was 'what'"

Harry: Um...okay.

Lamorthony: You also said "um...okay.".

Amber: Are you listening, Harry.

Harry: ( _goes back to listening_ )

Lamorthony: Those two could find Romilda and the other Harry Potter fangirls and start a Harry Potter fanclub.

Rosalinda: So who's fangirls are Ramilya and Dianna of?

Lamorthony: Dianna's a fangirl of Percy's

Ron: How can there be any of those?

Percy: So what?

Dianna: Don't you dare, Ron!

Ron: Well, I dare.

Dianna: Seriously?

Luna: So, who's Ramilya a fangirl of?

Lamorthony: Oliver.

Cheerilee: He's not a Weasley.

Lamorthony: No one thought of it until now. Anyway, I just totally forgot about him! Rosalinda said so!

Ramilya: I'm not one of oliver's fangirls.

Lamorthony: But you told me that you were yesterday!

Ramilya: I was talking about Oliver Appleby from that muggle book _Nooks and Crannies_!

Cheerilee: You could of been talking about the Oliver from that book series called _Dork Diaries_!

Blondie: It could have been Oliver Merriweather from _Storybound_ , too!

Cheerilee: Or the Oliver from that book series called _Sophie's World_.

Blondie: I think that's all of that Olivers from from Lamorthony's "Same First Names" list. Well, for now, that is.

Cheerilee: And that's a total of five Olivers.

Lamorthony: Let's let Fleur Delacour in and then every boy will have a partener to play our first game with, except for Oliver, because I messed up on that part.

Fleur: ( _comes in_ )

Lamorthony: Just so you know, she's a veela.

Fleur: ait, is there something wrong with that?

Lamorthony: Nothing. I was just tell them.

Fleur: Okay.

Draco and Ron: We don't have a partner!

Lamorthony: Yes you do.


	2. Time to Start the Game

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Draco: Who?/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Lamorthony:/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Well, anyone who has read J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series will know that Ron marries Hermione. In fact, the reason that I brought Fleur in here is because that she marries Bill./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Fleur: Say what?!/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Lamorthony: Yah, Fleur. Anyway, I'm your partener, Draco, because I'm a fangirl of you. (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"blushes/em)/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Draco: You are?/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Lamorthony: Yes. Let me introduce to those of you who don't know about the first game that we are playing- or, that some of us are playing. Okay, I'll just start by telling you all how to play./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"So, the original game is called "Seven Minutes in Heaven", but I changed it up a little bit and named it "Video, videos, Story, or Movie Time in Fangirls' Fantasy Bedroom". Yah, it sounds awkward, but still!/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"When we play, a fangirl or just any girl goes into a bedroom with a boy. In the bedroom, the couple do whatever they want to while everyone else ether watches a video, videos, a movie, reads, or listens to someone read./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"It's a little different when you play "Seven Minutes in Heaven", but it's about the same./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Cheerilee: So, who's going first?/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Lamorthony: Draco and I'm going first./span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"Cheerilee: Where's the bedroom?/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"(em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the Room of Requirment, being the Room of Requirment, conjures up a door to a bedroom, enough couches for everyone, and a large flat-screen T.V. along with a computer cable plugged to it/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;")/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: I guess that answers your question, Cheerilee. Anyway, Blondie, you can go on YouTube and find something to watch./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blondie: Okay! (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"turns the T.V. on any gets on YouTube using the keyboard and mouse that that came along with the cable. Finds a list of all of the episodes of MLP: The Perfect Family/em) Okay, everyone. Get ready to laugh and be scared because this My Little Pony web show is full of humor with holiday specials and some humorous and romantic romance. P.S. Cheerilee is in it./span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"picks up Draco's hand/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;") Now we can go and do our part in the class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"(em style="box-sizing: border-box;"opens that door to the bedroom and goes through it with Draco/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;") You can start now, Blondie!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blondie: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"starts first video/em)/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony and Draco: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"get on bed/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;")/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Draco: Will I need to snog you?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: If you want to./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Draco: Sweet! (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kisses Lamorthony on the lips/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;")/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"(em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everyone else laughs at something in the first episode of MLP: The Perfect Family/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;")/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"(em style="box-sizing: border-box;"sexual content and all fifty something videos of MLP: The Perfect Family later.../em)/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blondie: You two can come out now!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Draco and Lamorthony: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"get ready, kiss again, and come out of the bedroom/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;")/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lavender: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"whispers into Lamorthony's ear/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;") Does Cheerilee still not know that Jerry wants to go out with her?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"nods/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;") Next is Harry and Ginny./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ginny: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"blushes/em)/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adrianna and Amber: Why does she get to go?!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: Ginny is a fangirl of Harry's too and she came in before you two./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amber: Does that mean that I go after Adrianna?!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: Yes./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amber: Oh, crap!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adrianna: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"jumps up and down/emspan class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;") Yes!/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: Harry and Ginny are going tomorrow, and then we will be watching all of the episodes of the Anime version of Romeo x Juliet in English./span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amber: Tomorrow?/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Helvetica;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"span class="redactor-invisible-space" style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony: /span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/spanYes, tomorrow after breakfast and we need to go to lunch, dinner, and sleep. Romeo x Juliet is going to take hours, too./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Cheerilee: How do we finish this game and do the others if we use that much time? You guys only have about two weeks of Christmas break, you know./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Lamorthony: We'll just watch movies during the rest of the sessions, then. Let's come back here to sleep after dinner./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"(em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lamorthony and the other witches and wizards go to the Great Hall while everyone who didn't go to Hogwarts went back to their universes./em)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Draco: (em style="box-sizing: border-box;"To Lamorthony/em) Why did you put a memory spell on us in the Room of Requirment, Love?/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Lamorthony: To make it more fun./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"Draco: I see./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.9em; color: #626669; font-family: proxima-nova, Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-size: 18px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #5f497a;"(during dinner, Lamorthony finds out that she forgot Pansy and apologizes. After dinner, everyone goes back to the Room of Requirment to find enough beds for everyone. They all sleep until the next day./span/span/p 


End file.
